


下擒上答Chapter47 解说

by KuoFu



Category: No Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 18:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuoFu/pseuds/KuoFu





	下擒上答Chapter47 解说

顾渊登时吓出一身冷汗，颤巍巍地拿出准备好的措辞：“啊，我惹先生生气了吗？……我、我不是故意的，对不起先生，我本来是想设计出好看的房间，让先生也喜欢的，但是，但是第一次画没有经验，才会把这里弄这么乱……我这就打扫……”  
说完，顾渊便要从池虞腿上跳下，却被一把拽回，箍得更紧。  
“等下让下人扫吧，现在是我们的独处时间。”  
“先生不生气了吗？”勉强笑了笑，顾渊试探道。  
池虞吻了下顾渊额头，“你是为了我，我怎么会生你的气，我只是一时吃惊，没看懂你的设计理念。”  
“那，那我给先生讲讲吧？”  
“好。”  
顾渊清了清嗓子，开始一本正经地胡说八道：“嗯……我的设计构想主要是走自然森林风，希望通过绚丽的色彩和写实的景象搭配组合，房间能够呈现亦真亦假、实实虚虚的美感，同时也能带给居住者置身丛林的新奇体验，总之一句话，自然就是美嘛。”  
“……”  
听完顾渊有理有据的长篇大论，池虞眉头重新拧成一团，指着画纸上大面积的高纯度绿色问：“这是什么？”  
“呃，墙壁啊……森林嘛……”  
“那这个呢？”  
顾渊看了看宛如鲜血的一片红色，有些心虚地答道：“是……天花板啊……朝霞嘛……”  
池虞闭了闭眼，扶了会额，克制脾气继续洽询。  
“这团黑乎乎的又是什么？”  
“啊这个！”顾渊倏地跳起来，手舞足蹈，兴高采烈道，“这是我的创新设计哦，先生看，它是一个吊床，睡在上面可以摇——来摇去，像荡秋千一样，很好玩的哟。”  
“嗯……”  
瞧见池虞若有所思的表情，顾渊不由心头发虚。  
虽说他的真实目的就是要恶心池虞，但池虞真的发火了，他又开始担心自己乱摸虎须的后果。  
“先生不喜欢吗？”  
顾渊紧张地看着池虞。  
“不，我很喜欢。”谁知喜怒无常的男人忽然露出一抹微笑，“以前和小渊做，都是人动床不动，我动你不动，以后就可以双向运动了，一定更销魂。小渊也是这样想的，是吗？”  
“……”  
顾渊脸颊通红，半天才打碎牙往肚咽，“是的。”  
“说起来，小渊一向在床上死板，这次能自己开窍，我真高兴。”  
说着，池虞狠狠嘬了顾渊一口，以资鼓励。  
顾渊强忍住揩脸的冲动，媚笑道：“先生既然喜欢，那这棵树也能栽吧？”  
“树？”池虞眉峰一挑，上上下下左左右右地瞅着顾渊指尖下的混合色彩，“这是颗树？活的？”  
“是啊是啊，我一直幻想能像精灵一样住在树屋里，夏天坐在树荫下乘凉，秋天躺在树杈上数落叶，多美啊。”  
“……”  
“噢噢对了，吊床就是挂在树上的哦，是不是奇思妙想、超有意境呀？”  
“……”  
见池虞沉默良久，顾渊委屈地塌下眉眼，“如果先生觉得不好，那就算了吧……就算我画了一下午，手都疼了，也无所谓的……”  
泫然欲泣的嗓音立时打散了池虞的顾虑，忙心疼地摸摸顾渊的头，“怎么会呢？我只是担心真树会引来蚊虫，在想怎样驱虫杀菌呢。”  
顾渊滞了半秒，就势抱住玩弄他耳垂的手臂，灿烂地甜笑道：“我就知道先生最疼我了。”  
“这是自然，”池虞声音柔和得如熨过丝棉，“除了Mona，就只有小渊是我的心头肉了。”  
这话听得顾渊脊背发凉、喉咙翻恶，却不知于池虞而言，这样的甜言蜜语只对他一人说过。  
审美膈应攻势不管用，顾渊赶紧趁热打铁，展开plan B。  
拿过桌子上的家居杂志，顾渊目光炯炯，指着定价好多个零的一架古董屏风，道：“我想要这个，放在我房间里，先生可以买给我吗？”  
池虞的注意力全在顾渊身上，瞥都不瞥一眼便欣然应允：“只要小渊喜欢，要什么都可以。”  
顾渊吞咽了下喉结，连翻了几页，得寸进尺道：“那，这个檀木桌，这个玉雕，我都喜欢，还有这个大提琴，好漂亮，我也喜欢……”  
几乎把整本杂志的奢侈品拍卖品点名了个遍，池虞却始终云淡风轻，不论他要多么离谱的东西，一律点头说好。  
这不得不使顾渊感到挫败，他发誓自己已经尽了最大的努力，表现出贪婪虚荣的猥琐丑陋面孔给池虞看了，然而池虞竟毫不在意，甚至还有些纵容他骄奢浪费的意思。  
今天他那样颐指气使、耍横撒泼，池虞不可能不知道，却仍然不置一词，半点指责也没有。  
Kerwin给的法子究竟可不可行啊……  
顾渊想了想，复而释然。  
凡事欲速则不达，哪能指望立竿见影呢？  
不过话说回来，一掷千金的感觉，当真不是一般人能体会的。像他这样兢兢业业勤勤恳恳的小市民，攒了点钱便要存起来，添置必需用品更要货比三家，毕竟一分一毫来之不易，怎可轻易挥霍。  
而于池虞眼中，大抵他这小人物的认真，只是无用的自我满足，不值一提，也不堪一击。  
幸好他还是清醒的，没有被这唾手可得的惊人财富迷惑心志，否则才是真的自甘堕落了。  
收回思绪，顾渊继续信手翻开一本杂志，看到页面上的一幅古典油画时，故意“哇”地叫了一声。  
“这幅画好漂亮！名字叫……Floating，《漂浮》？”  
池虞低低“嗯”了声，眼神忽然变得晦暗不清。  
“我也好喜欢这个画，先生也买给我吧？”  
顾渊不明所以，还在放肆索要礼物。  
“不用买了。”池虞温柔地摩挲起顾渊的嘴唇，“画就在库房里，随时可以取来赏玩。”  
“啊……那为什么不摆出来呢？这么好看的一幅画，堆着落灰不免可惜了……”  
池虞的手指冰凉，听到顾渊的话，只轻轻地一笑，叫人更加不寒而栗。  
“小渊喜欢的话，不如猜一猜，当初我花了多少钱拍下此画的。”  
“……我对数字最不敏感了……”顾渊犹豫半晌，察言观色道，“一、一千万？”  
池虞摇了摇头，“乘以十五。”  
顾渊暗暗吸了口凉气，掰起指头算起来：“一千万的十五倍，那就是一亿五千万……”  
一亿五千万——  
记忆疯狂翻涌，搅动他本就糊涂的脑浆，机场小黑屋的情景仿佛在眼前重现，那夺走他呼吸视线的对话赫然在耳边重响。  
“一亿五千万美元……世界名画……”  
顾渊瞳孔收缩，失魂落魄一般喃喃自语：“这就是……我拿错的那幅画？”  
就是那幅把他带入无底深渊的，将他推进恶魔怀中的，跟他毫无关系的画？  
“是。”


End file.
